Sisters of the Sky
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “No matter what happens, Haruka, we should never be ashamed what we may have to do. Usagi will be there to heal our wounds and those of the rest of the world. We will do what we have to do to ensure that Crystal Tokyo comes about.” 1 of 3 Sisters Trilogy.


Sisters of the Sky

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

AN: This is based solely on information from the anime. In the manga there is really no mention of an ice age which throws the earth into an icy slumber, only that Serenity ascends the throne at twenty two and stops aging. There is really no mention of what causes the ice age in the anime so this is my take on it. As well there is really no mention of Chibiusa's age (unlike the manga where she is over nine hundred years old) so this will not be a factor in this story. This story has also been revised slightly.

* * *

It was hard to just sit back and accept the future as inevitable. Especially when you knew what it held. Tricky thing time is and after one has been exposed to their future then you can understand why it is the last taboo. But to continue on when impending doom was approaching, now that was talent. 

She knew the process; she knew how it would work. Ami had explained it time and time again so Makoto now knew how she would die by heart. Would it be a true death? For all intensive purposed yes but the mechanics of it all still confused her. Being frozen alive is not like drowning or chocking. Your heart would slow but would it keep beating just below the icy surface? Would there be dreams?

It could just be five hundred years of torture but Makoto didn't want to think about that. An ice age, that's what it all came down to and Ami had said the earth was long overdue for one but this wouldn't be a normal ice age. It would be magically induced, by whom or what Ami couldn't say. Makoto had a sneaking suspicion that it would the Senshi would bring upon this apocalypse.

It hurt Makoto to think the Senshi would do something so terrible to the people they were trying to protect but she knew (she knew dammit!) what the outcome was and how much better it would be for humanity. Bar a couple of minor incidents with the Doom Phantom and the Black Moon Family, the earth would know peace as it never had before. No more wars, no more petty disputes and no more unwanted deaths.

Longevity and peace, that's what the royal Moon family would provide for the solar system. Usagi-chan was fast approaching her twenty-second birthday, the time when ChibiUsa will be conceived and then the bridge to Crystal Tokyo would topple humanity into an icy slumber.

When the time came to be thawed, Usagi will have transformed into NeoQueen Serenity. Not a dictator but a generous Queen with compassion and understanding. It was her destiny. But what was Makoto's destiny? She still wasn't sure. To protect her queen as Sailor Jupiter was her duty but what of Kino Makoto? What did the future hold for her? Love? Success? Loneliness?

Would Makoto just disappear and be replaced by the Senshi Warrior? It was hard to think that she was just a small part of herself. She was Kino Makoto as well as Sailor Jupiter. Then there was the issue of her past life when she was Kayami Domiduca of Mokusei, Princess of Jupiter. Kayami was still much of a mystery although she was starting to remember more of her time during the Silver Millennium.

Makoto just wanted to be one person for once but realized that if she lost the other two then she herself would not be complete. A cold breeze settled upon her as she walked the pathway to her apartment building. These thoughts were becoming more of the norm nowadays as she waited for the world to fall apart around her.

Makoto mounted the stairs and she was amused to hear a jaunty whistle from above. She rounded the last corner and was surprise to see Haruka waiting at her door. Much could be said about the masculine female but all Makoto could think of was an off key tea pot.

"You sound terrible, "she said teasingly as she opened the door to her spacious apartment. It was filled to the brim with plants and flowers of all varieties. Makoto's house always smelled like a flower garden. Haruka followed close behind.

"It smells wonderful in here, "the elder Senshi exclaimed, taking a big snorting breath much to Makoto's amusement. She stifled a giggle and proceeded into her favorite room. The kitchen.

"Would you like some green tea? "she asked the tall blond. Haruka nodded and sat down at the small kitchen table. Mako busied herself with cups and saucers while the water boiled in her kettle. Finally with a high pitch whine the water had finished and Mako poured some into each cup, letting the leaves swirl gently in the steam.

"Wonderful, "Haruka said, taking a whiff. "We can even read our tea leaves after."

"I didn't know you were into that, "Mako replied with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, what's the point? We know what's in our future."

The two women sat in silence for a few moments, both contemplating what the future held. Sipping her tea Makoto glanced at Haruka, whose own face was dark with concentration. She had always admired the sandy haired tomboy with her ability to stay cool no matter what. She wondered what Haruka was feeling right now and more to the point, if she was frightened.

"Makoto-chan, "Haruka said softly causing her companion to jerk back into reality.

"Yes Haruka-san?"

"Are you scared?" It was the question that was burning on all their minds. Except for Usagi-chan of course. Since her and Mamoru's wedding she had had nothing but the newlywed joy surrounding her. Makoto wasn't startled by the question but was taken aback by the person who had posed it.

"Haruka, I would be lying if I said I wasn't, "she admitted. "But it's not the fact that I will face a sort of death. I'm more worried that the Senshi will be the cause of it all."

Haruka coughed into her tea, spittle of leaves dripping from her chin. Makoto couldn't resist the urge to laugh but did hand her a napkin. She forgot that Ami-chan hadn't explained her theories to the Outer Senshi. She quickly reiterated what the blue haired Senshi had come up with. Haruka propped her chin up on her hand with a contemplative look.

"A magical ice age hm?" she pondered. "It seems a little unlikely to me."

"How so? We have the power, "Makoto responded. "Well more specifically, you, I, Ami and Michiru-san have the power."

"What does Michiru have to do with this, "Haruka glowered with a glare in her eye. Makoto was slightly affronted by the aggressive look.

"Only that all four of us have the elemental powers that are associated with an ice age, "Makoto quickly explained, holding her hands out submissively. "We are sky element while Michiru-san and Ami-chan are the water element."

"You cannot have a true storm without the wind and lightning, "Haruka murmured. Makoto nodded her head in agreement. Like it or not, they were sisters of the sky. They both had the power to control an element of the heavens and with that came the swift knowledge of the damage they could do.

Makoto stood suddenly from her chair, the room around her becoming claustrophobic. She beckoned Haruka to follow and they both went out onto the balcony. Twinkling in the darkness, Tokyo looked like the mirror image of the starlit sky. And in that sky stood the stoic moon, watching over her children in the night. Would she hear their calls when the ice consumed them?

Makoto hoped she would. The moon had been a protector in the past, only to be wiped out by a jealous rage of a woman. It had been years since she had thought of Beryl but as the night drew closer around her she couldn't help but think of her first formidable foe. It wasn't her power that had stopped the madwoman; she had actually died fairly quickly into the mission. It was Usagi-chan's power that had finally destroyed her, well more specifically Princess Serenity.

In the end, Makoto felt better with that thought. No matter what would happen, Usagi would be there to heal them. She knew the outcome and despite her controversial role, she knew it was worth unleashing her powers on the rest of the world. She turned to Haruka with a soft smile.

"No matter what happens, Haruka, we should never be ashamed what we may have to do. Usagi will be there to heal our wounds and those of the rest of the world. We will do what we have to do to ensure that Crystal Tokyo comes about." It was a passionate speech that was not lost on Haruka. She slid her arm along Makoto's shoulders, bringing her closer to her warmth.

"Your right Makoto, our princess will always be there to save us." With that, the two women stood arm in arm looking out into the horizon. No longer did the lights of the city blink at them but only the majestic vision of a palace made of crystal.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check out my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
